


Hot Cops

by they_call_me_Mack



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Driving, Fluff, M/M, cop!Nico, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_call_me_Mack/pseuds/they_call_me_Mack
Summary: It was not Will’s fault he drove straight into the pole. It was the squirrel's. He got about a mile out of town before the squirrel attacked him, making him veer left into the pole.It was just his luck that a cop was sitting there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> saw this prompt somewhere and decided to write about it.

It was not Will’s fault he drove straight into the pole. It was the squirrel's. Well, true Will had left his sunroof open, but it was the squirrel that entered the car. When Will began driving he didn’t realize that the squirrel was in the car. He got about a mile out of town before the squirrel attacked him, making him veer left into the pole.

It was just his luck that a cop was sitting there. 

Will guessed that he was there to monitor the speed of drivers since people began to ignore speed limit signed out of city limits, but did he have to be right there?

Will had never been so embarrassed in his life (excluding high school, of course).

It didn’t help that the cop was hot either. His eyes were the color of chocolate and his hair was such a dark brown it could have been considered black. Will could also see the muscles that made his shirt slightly too tight.

Will watched as the cop got out of his car and strolled over to Will’s vehicle. Will rolled his window down. He was not expecting sass.

“Car to tell me why you ran into the pole?” his voice was deep and rich for such a small man. His name tag read ‘di Angelo’

“The squirrel attacked me.” Will explained.

The cop tried to hold back a smile. “Excuse me?”

As soon as the cop asked though the squirrel jumped out of the car. The cop barely managed to dodge.

Will pointed after the squirrel, “that thing.”

That's when the cop broke down laughing. He hung on the side of the car for support.

“Why are you laughing?” Will asked, “You’re a cop! You’re supposed to be helping.”

“Sorry,” the cop managed.

Once the cop stopped laughing he introduced himself, “I’m Nico.”

“Will,” Will replied.

Nico flashed a small smile. “You’re cute.”

Will blushed a bit. “Thanks,” he muttered.

“Wanna go get coffee sometime?” Nico asked.

“Y-yeah,” Will stuttered.

“Good,” Nico said. “Tomorrow? Three?” 

Will nodded.

Nico laughed again. “you need a tow truck?”

“Yes,” Will said.

 

After Nico called the truck he exchanged numbers with Will. Jason was not going to believe he got a date with a dude that was attacked by a squirrel.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico had seen some strange things in his years of being a cop, but never one quite like this. Nico couldn’t help but laugh when Will told him that he was attacked by a squirrel. At first Nico had thought that Will was making an excuse (who would have possibly been attacked by a squirrel while driving?), but when the squirrel flew out of the car and right at him…. Nico was a bit surprised. And humored.

Nico hadn’t meant to voice his thoughts of Will being cute, but it slipped out so he went with it. And look where it got him: a number of a cute idiot and a date with said idiot.

When Nico went over to Jason’s that night to have dinner with him and Percy, he couldn’t help but tell the story.

Jason had doubled over laughing and almost done a spit take.

“A squirrel!?” he exclaimed.

Nico nodded and laughed.

“And like it was real?” Jason asked, “like he wasn’t making it up?”

“No,” Nico answered. “The squirrel jumped out at me right before I was going to ask if he was joking.”

Percy spoke up beside him, “You better go find that squirrel and thank him because he just landed you a date.” 

Nico chuckled. “You’re ridiculous ,Perce.”

Jason’s laughing had now deflated to slight giggles when he said, “So spill. How hot was he?”

“Not hot,” Nico corrected, “Cute, like teddy bear cute. Like you just want to hug and cuddle them.”

Jason laughed, “oh you got it baaad.”

Nico blushed, “shut up.”

 

Nico had texted Will late into the night that night. It was a Friday night so Nico didn’t have to worry about work the next day. Thankfully neither did Will.

Despite their long conversation the night before, the two still had much to talk about when they went to get coffee. They ended up staying at the coffee shop until it closed. With nothing else in mind, Nico and Will walked through the park together.

It was one of the best date Nico had had considering how simple it was. 

By the end of the night Nico had worked up the courage to kiss Will. Will had kissed back and sparks flew. Nico didn’t care how cliche that sounded, it happened.

The two had made plans for another date, and another, and another.

Years later, Nico told the story of how he met Will to his kids, but only if they promised not to tell Will he told them. Then as a joke, their kids gave Will a squirrel stuffed animal as a joke and memorial to how it all started.


End file.
